


>Day 7 (June 14th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week June day 7 (June 14th)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>Aobajousai</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 7 (June 14th)

“I want to go to Aobajousai,” Oikawa says one day when they’re walking back from school.

“I thought you’d go to Shiratorizawa?” Iwaizumi says, looking surprised by Oikawa’s sudden change of plans.

“It’s so far away.” Like that’s the problem. “You would never be able to get in Iwa-chan, you’re far too stu-”

Iwaizumi interrupts him by grabbing him by the hair he’s so proud of, causing Oikawa to scream at him to let go while punching at his arm. Iwaizumi doesn’t let up until he’s done thoroughly messing up Oikawa’s hairdo. 

Oikawa tries to fix as much as he can, using a shop window as a mirror. He can see Iwaizumi standing behind him biting his bottom lip and frowning more intense than usual.

“Your face is gonna get stuck like that~,” he singsongs, carefully placing the last lock back in position. Oikawa turns to smile at him but Iwaizumi just stares at the ground to avoid his gaze.

“What’s wrong Iwa-chan?”

“It’s just,” Iwaizumi starts. He scratches the back of his neck. “You shouldn’t pick a school just so we can go together. “Shiratorizawa is one of the best schools for volleyball. And even if they don’t give you a scholarship to play on their team, which they would be stupid not to do, you’re smart enough to ace the entrance exams.”

Oikawa doesn’t interrupt him until he’s done speaking, from Iwaizumi’s stance and the picked words he can see that his best friend had been walking around with this for a while. Probably only neglecting to bring it up because he didn’t want to dampen Oikawa’s enthusiasm.

With his reasoning Iwaizumi says that not only does he think Oikawa is a great athlete as well as a student, he thinks that Oikawa will be able to make it anywhere without him.

“I didn’t change my mind because of you.” Which is partly a lie, but he can’t have Iwaizumi feeling guilty about his choice of high school. 

“So why did you?” Iwaizumi doesn’t sound convinced. He _has_ known Oikawa for an awfully long time after all.

“Ushiwaka-chan is going to Shiratorizawa,” Oikawa says. Like that explains everything.

“You’re giving up on your dream high school because of a _guy you don’t like_?” 

Iwaizumi has that look on his face like he’s five seconds from yelling at Oikawa so he brings up his hands in defense quickly.

“Not just a guy I don’t like! He’s my rival! I can’t crush him if we’re on the same team.” Oikawa wonders if Ushijima thinks of him as a rival as well. Probably not, it would require the idiot to actually do some thinking.

“And that’s why you’re going to Aobajousai? No other reason?” Iwaizumi still sounds sceptical, but he doesn’t seem angry anymore. Oikawa is counting it as a victory.

“Aobajousai is one of the top schools of the prefecture with lots to talented players, joining them will give me the opportunity to wipe the floor with Ushiwaka-chan. No ulterior motives at all.”

Iwaizumi snorts, but he doesn’t say anything back and resumes his walk home. Oikawa easily falls into step next to him.

He’ll have to make sure he ‘accidentally’ leaves one of the Aobajousai pamphlets he has on Iwaizumi’s desk later.


End file.
